


Waitressing

by justapotatothatwrites



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, hey clarke, honest to god just fluff, i just really wanted to see the boys flirting with lexa and her being like, youre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapotatothatwrites/pseuds/justapotatothatwrites
Summary: “Whoever gets her number wins,” Jasper says seriously.“Deal,” Finn and Bellamy say at the same time.The gang goes out for lunch and get served by Lexa. Bellamy, Finn, and Jasper flirt with with Lexa relentlessly. Needlessly to say, they aren't very sucessful. Anya and Lincoln are so smug and Clarke just wants to laugh through the whole thing.





	Waitressing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything substantional in Third-Person POV so please let me know if I did it well. Have a great day! <3

Clarke walked into the small diner with Bellamy, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya. Anya and Lincoln only came with the small band of misfits because they’re dating Raven and Octavia. They quickly get seated at a table that’s been created by having 3 tables pushed together. Everyone gets seated fairly painlessly, only a glare from Bellamy when Octavia practically fell into Lincoln’s lap.

 

“Hi, my name’s Lexa and I’ll be- oh hey An. Hey Linc,” Everyone’s head snaps up to the waitress and Clarke finds herself staring at Lexa. Long chestnut hair is pulled into multiple intricate braids and her dark eyeliner accentuates striking green eyes. Octavia and Raven look at her suspiciously, and everyone else is confused. Bellamy, Finn, and Jasper turn to each other with a competition burning through their eyes. Clarke looks at her slightly in awe of her beauty and Anya and Lincoln both jump up from their seats.

 

“Oh my god! Lexa. It’s been way to long,” Anya says as she brings Lexa in for a hug. Everyone at the table is surprised because Anya never really touches anyone except Raven unless it is to injure them. Raven just narrows her eyes in Lexa’s direction.

 

“Hey Lex,” Lincoln says warmly before he also brings her into a hug.

 

“Anyways, my name is Lexa and I’ll be your waitress for today. What can I get you to drink?” She says as she recovers from seeing her long-time friends. Everyone orders their drinks and once she walks away Bellamy shouts out “Dibs!”

 

“You can’t just do that,” Finn whines.

 

“Whoever gets her number wins,” Jasper says seriously.

 

“Deal,” Finn and Bellamy say at the same time. Anya and Lincoln glance at each other before bursting out laughing. They laugh so hard that tears form in the edges of both of their eyes.

 

“What’s so funny?” Bellamy asks, seeming offended.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Anya says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

 

Lexa returns with their drinks and Bellamy puffs out his chest, Finn pushes his hand through his hair repeatedly, and Jasper leans to close to be friendly.

 

“Anything you guys want before you order,” Lexa asks politely, eyes scanning the table.

 

“Your number,” Finn says bluntly as he leans towards Lexa, smirk planted on his face.

 

“Anything except that,” Lexa says flatly.

 

“I can give you a free show,” Bellamy says as he flexes his right arm. Clarke inwardly groans as she watches the interaction.

 

“I’ve seen better,” Lexa replies just as monotonously as before.

 

“On who?” Bellamy asks his ‘charming’ smile on his lips.

 

“Well, for starters, Lincoln,” She says gesturing to the man in question who looked like he was barely containing his laugh, “and me.” Lexa rolls up her shirt sleeves to her shoulder before flexing. Clarke almost chokes on her water. Bellamy just sighs and raises his hands in defeat but not before flexing both arms again. They all order and Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, and Finn watch her as she leaves.

 

“You are all so fucking dumb,” Clarke says exasperatedly once Lexa is out of earshot.

 

“What? No we aren’t. She’s just playing hard to get,” Finn states cockily.

 

“She’ll never be into you, man,” Lincoln says as he just shakes his head.

 

“Why not?” Finn asks. Lincoln just shakes his head again and goes back to sipping his drink.

 

Lexa comes back yet again with a tray in her hand, piled to the top with food. She hands everything out and Jasper speaks before she even opens her mouth.

 

“If there was no gravity on Earth I’d still fall for you,” Jasper says, looking at her in an almost dreamy daze. Lexa just sighs and shakes her head. She leaves but not before throwing an exasperated look at Anya and Lincoln.

 

Clarke stands up abruptly and everyone looks at her questioningly. “I’m going to go apologize for you three idiots,” She says as she turns away.

 

“Hey,” Clarke calls out when she sees Lexa.

 

“Hi. Do you need anything?” Lexa asks, tilting her head to the side.

 

“No, I just wanted to apologize for my friends over there. They don’t know how to take a hint.”

 

“It’s fine. Although they never would’ve gotten my number anyways.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Well when you’re a lesbian you aren’t very interested in their advances.” Clarke knew that if she had had anything in her mouth at the moment she knew she would’ve spit it out.

 

“Oh… wow. I’m bi,” Clarke says after getting over her shock.

 

“Really? Ok. What’s your name? You already know mine,” Lexa asks after a second of just staring her.

 

“My name’s Clarke. I guess I’ll see you around then,” Clarke says with an awkward wave, leaving Lexa behind her. She slid back into her seat and the entire table is looking at her expectantly.

 

“What?” Clarke asks.

 

“What’d she say?” Finn, Jasper, and Bellamy ask at the same time.

 

“Oh… nothing.”

 

“Shut up she’s coming over here,” Jasper whispers shouts.

 

“She’s got a napkin. Looks like your boy’s getting lucky,” Bellamy states cockily.

 

“I think it’s actually for me,” Finn says and leans back in his chair.

 

“Are you all done?” Lexa asks, scanning the group. There were several head nods and a few grumbles of agreement. Lexa leaves the check and winks at me before walking away.

 

“Holy shit,” Octavia breathes as she looks at it. “Clarke you need you see this.”

 

_Clarke-_

 

_Text me ;)_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Lexa_

Bellamy, Finn, and Jasper look at Clarke in disbelief as she puts the number into her phone. Anya, Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, and Raven are howling in laughter and catching the attention of several other people around them.

 

Clarke leaves with a smug smile plastered on her face, Bellamy, Finn, and Jasper leave scowling, and the rest leave very amused at the entire situation.


End file.
